macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Wiki:Sandbox
BATTLECRY CHARACTERS Last modified 11/11/02 ---- Allied Characters *Jack Archer *Helena Chase *Roy Fokker *Lisa Hayes *Rick Hunter *Hiro Ishi *Lynn Minmei *Izzy Randal Zentraedi Characters *Gorian *Kiyora *Skarrde *Zeraal ---- Jack Archer Rank as of 2009: Corporal in the Robotech Defense Force Birthdate: '''September 14, 1980 '''History: '''Orphaned during the Global Civil War of the 1990's, Jack Archer fought for the Western Alliance until the becoming a mercenary during the later stages of the conflict. During the war, Jack fought both with and against Roy Folker; however, Jack came to respect Roy's abilities as a pilot. With the arrival of the SDF-1 in 1999, the Civil War came to an abrupt end. Jack's employment quickly dried up and he eventually wound up on Macross Island where he ran into Roy Fokker who convinced him to join the Robotech Defense Forces. Jack with his previous combat experience quickly mastered the use of the Veritech fighter. Archer graduated from the Robotech Academy in record time, although with less than spectacular grades, and was given a combat assignment with Wolf Squadron based on Macross Island. ---- '''Helena Chase Rank as of 2013: Lt. Commander in the Robotech Defense Force Birthdate: June 10, 1987 History: Commander Chase graduated second in her class from the Robotech Academy in 2009, while the SDF-1 was returning to Earth. Upon graduation she was given her first assignment in the Far East, and was eventually transferred to Alaska Base immediately prior to the Zentraedi bombardment. As one of the few officers surviving the attack, she was given a promotion to Lt. Commander and given command of Base 6, one of the many small outposts in North America. As commander of the base, Lt. Commander Chase is responsible for the protecting the few human survivors with the meager resources assigned to her. ---- Roy Fokker ''' '''Rank as of 2009 : Lt. Commander in Robotech Defense Force Birthdate: 'January 17, 1979 '''History: '''Roy Fokker was the first commander of the elite "Skull Squadron" and piloted the famous Skull-01 VF-1S until his untimely death. Fokker fought with the Western Alliance during the Global Civil War of the 1990's under the command of Captain Henry Gloval. the commander of the famous "Skull Squadron" and was the first pilot of the famous Skull-01. During the Civil War, Fokker flew with and against Jack Archer and grew to respect his abilities. Fokker, quickly joined the Robotech Defense Force and was enlisted to be one of the first test pilots for the first experimental Veritech Fighters. While of Macross Island, Fokker ran into Jack Archer and convinced him to join the RDF after showing him the how superior the new Veritechs were over the older conventional fighters. ---- '''Lisa Hayes ' '''Rank as of 2013: Captain in Robotech Defense Force Birthdate: '''March 3, 1985 '''History: '''Born into a military family, Lisa Hayes could have chosen any position in the Robotech Defense Forces. However, she entered into academy and through her own merits graduated first in her class and earned a post as operations officer on the SDF-1. During the return voyage, Hayes proved to be an extremely capable officer and quickly rose through the ranks. She survived the Zentraedi bombardment, and is now rumored to be in line to command the newly built SDF-2. ---- '''Rick Hunter Rank as of 2013: Captain in Robotech Defense Force Birthdate: November 22, 1990 History: Largely heralded as the hero of the First Robotech War, Rick Hunter is one of the most talented pilots to come out of the Robotech Defense Forces. Rick Hunter, however, came from more humble beginnings flying with his self-adopted big brother Roy Folker in the years just prior to the Global Civil War. Hunter was stranded on board the SDF-1 during its accidental fold over Macross island and joined the Robotech Defense Forces on the nearly year long journey back to Earth, slowly working his way through the ranks. Upon the death of his mentor, Roy Fokker, Rick Hunter assumed command of elite Skull squadron and now pilots the famous Skull-01. Rick Hunter survived through the Zentraedi bombardment of the Earth in March 2012 and has now become a key figure in the Reconstruction era. ---- Hiro Ishi Rank as of 2013: '''First Lieutenant in the Robotech Defense Force '''Birthdate: '''March 2, 1988 '''History: '''Although Hiro is several years younger than Jack Archer, the two were classmates at the Robotech Academy where they became fast friends admiring the skills of the other. After graduation, Hiro was assigned to a Tomahawk Destroid onboard the SDF-1 and was subsequently stranded onboard during the accidental hyperspace fold. While Jack remained on Earth, Hiro was defending the SDF-1 against constant Zentraedi attacks. These initial experiences tainted his view of the Zentraedi and views them as little more than animals not deserving of any mercy. After the Zentraedi bombardment of the Earth, Hiro and Jack were reunited at Base 6, although their friendship is strained at times because of Hiro's attitude towards the Zentraedi and his inferiority complex with his Destroid assignment. ---- '''Lynn Minmei Rank: Civilian Birthdate: '''October 10, 1993 '''History: '''Lynn Minmei was one of the 70,000 civilians which were trapped on Macross Island during the initial Zentraedi attack and subsequent emergency fold by the SDF-1. During the voyage home, Minmei becomes an icon to all those on board the SDF-1 winning the "Miss Macross" beauty contest and staring in her own movie "Little White Dragon". Most importantly for the people of Earth, Lynn Minmei's singing introducing human emotions to the Zentraedi causing large numbers to defect and fight for the Robotech Defense Forces and resulting in the defeat of Dolza's forces. In the years following the Zentraedi bombardment of Earth, Minmei becomes a symbol of hope. A role which she only reluctantly accepts. ---- '''Izzy Randal Rank as of 2013: '''Second Lieutenant in the Robotech Defense Force '''Birthdate: '''March 2, 1988 '''History: '''Izzy, Hiro, and Jack all attended the Robotech Academy together. While Jack and Hiro could be argued as the best pilots coming out of their graduating class, the same could not be said for Izzy. Although possessing adequate piloting skills, her easy going manner provided the glue to keep the group together often soothing the bruised egos of Jack or Hiro. She and Hiro were both on board the SDF-1 during her return voyage where she honed her fighting skills. After the Zentraedi Bombardment, Izzy, Jack and Hiro were assigned to Base-6 where the group quickly renewed their prior friendship. Although there are some indications that romantic potential exists between Jack and Izzy, for now the two have kept their relationship strictly platonic. ---- '''Gorian Rank: Former Commander in the Imperial Zentraedi Forces and leader of the Scavengers. Date of Emergence from Clone Chamber: '''December 18, 1978 '''History: Former battalion commander in Khyron's fleet, Gorian's ship was destroyed during the Zentraedi bombardment and crashed in North America. He was never enthralled with human culture and brought together the disgruntled Zentraedi to form the Scavengers. During the next 16 months, the Scavengers constantly harassed the RDF outposts stealing supplies and destroying any unprotected human settlements. Although the Scavengers were all but destroyed by Jack Archer and the other personnel at Base-6, Gorian found a place in Zeraal's forces as head of his special operations a duty which he continues to serve with the utmost in ruthlessness. ---- Kiyora Rank: Former Lieutenant in the Imperial Zentraedi Forces Date of Emergence from Clone Chamber: '''January 2, 1985 '''History: One of the greatest female aces to emerge from the clone chamber, Kiyroa is believed to have destroyed over 250 enemy units prior to her deployment with the Imperial Grand Fleet above Earth. During the battle she encountered Jack Archer and failed to best him in one-on-one combat, the first "defeat" of her career. This event permanently scarred her and she developed an obsession of taking revenge on Archer. To further this goal, Kiyora joins Zeraal and his forces to insure that she will meet Jack one last time in combat. ---- Skarrde Rank: Former Commander in the Imperial Zentraedi Forces and commander of Zeraal's Ground Forces Date of Emergence from Clone Chamber: '''April 7, 1968 '''History: Although not the most talented Zentraedi warrior, Skarrde has survived through many engagements giving him a wisdom that many of the younger Zentraedi lack. Skarrde survived the Zentraedi bombardment and was one of the first Zentraedi soldiers recruited by Skarrde. He progressed through the ranks and after only a couple of months was placed in command of all ground forces. Although, he has had professional success he is troubled by the new found emotions which have arisen from his contact with Jack Archer, especially his loyalty towards his fellow soldiers. ---- Zeraal Rank: Former Captain in the Imperial Zentraedi Forces and leader of malcontent Zentraedi in North America Date of Emergence from Clone Chamber:: July 29, 1972 Macross is a mecha anime franchise dating back to 1982. The first series, Super Dimension Fortress Macross, is infamous for being the first anime to be adapted into Robotech. This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Macross games EditAdd a Game to Macross*Add a game to this list *http://www.giantbomb.com/macross/62-814/all-images/52-157204/valkyries026/51-417888/ *http://www.giantbomb.com/macross/62-814/all-images/52-157204/valkyries010/51-417545/ *http://www.giantbomb.com/macross/62-814/all-images/52-157204/valkyries006/51-417513/ The content below is entirely editable. s To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Alto = Epic. He deserves all the women.